


First Anniversary

by BuzzCat



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other, and Tony isn't too sure how he feels about that, so it turns out JARVIS can get a crush on a human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Darcy's first anniversary of graduating and someone has a present for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Anniversary

Darcy spun in her desk chair. Jane was still messing with data and doing more math than Darcy felt like contemplating, so her current job was to watch as many cat videos as possible and make sure Jane drank only decaf once she hit the 24-hour mark of waking time. She glanced at her computer screen as she spun past it. Email open, nothing new. The next time she spun around, however, there was a new email. The sender address simply read ‘CLASSIFIED’. Darcy frowned and double-checked that all of her firewalls were in place before opening it.

_Darcy—_

_As my analysis has shown, you are partial to Starbucks. Additionally, my information indicates that today is the first anniversary of your graduation from Culver University. Congratulations and please accept this giftcard code as a token of my affection._

_Sincerely,_

_Jay_

Darcy frowned at her computer screen. Who the hell had a classified email set up to send her free Starbucks? She copied the code and checked the balance online, barely able to keep her jaw from dropping at the amount on the card. She stared until her phone buzzed with a text, the sender’s number coming up as CLASSIFIED, and she picked it up, reading the text message:

_Please don’t be alarmed. I assure you, Starbucks is a far better use of that sum than what it otherwise would have gone to._

Darcy eyed Jane, who was still absorbed in her work. She texted back to who she presumed was Jay:

Who are you?

_A friend._

Why’d you send me a giftcard?

_Like I said, it’s the first anniversary of your graduation._ Darcy thought a moment, then shook her head. Even now, her manners surfaced.

Thank you.

_You are most welcome._ Darcy smiled and put her phone in her pocket. Ten minutes later, it buzzed again, playing _Iron Man_. She read the text:

**Why did my AI just pay $500 to Starbucks?**


End file.
